Mutations of the p53 tumour suppressor gone have been observed in a number of different tumour types isolated from human cancer patients. The central role of the p53 protein in protecting cells against genotoxic damage and the high prevalence (&gt;50%) of p53 mutations in cancer identifies this protein as an important target in the clinical diagnosis of cancer as well as in the development of more effective anticancer treatments.
Recently, mutations have been observed in partial p53 gene sequences isolated from canine cancer patients. The identification of tumour-associated canine p53 mutations indicates that the p53 protein may play an equally important role in the suppression of cancer in the dog. Characterisation of the canine p53 protein may lad to the generation of clinically relevant diagnostic reagents useful in the classification and treatment of p53-associated cancers.
Certain canine breeds display an increased disposition to cancer. In addition, there is evidence for familial-associated canine cancers. The recent identification of a p53 germ line mutation in the dog strongly suggests that inherited p53 mutations may predispose certain canine families to cancer. The identification of these canine families would be beneficial in screening for healthy individuals suitable for vital functions in the community (eg guide dogs for the blind, dogs in law enforcement). The development of a genetic screen for individual carriers of germ line p53 mutations would benefit from information on the canine p53 cDNA and full length protein. The current information describes for the first time the isolation of the complete canine p53 cDNA sequence and expression of the full length canine p53 protein. Additionally the specification describes a method of screening for healthy individuals.